The Good, the Bad, and the Confusing
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: A collection of oneshots about how even anime characters are faced with tough decisions, in which the only one who can talk some sense into, or out of them, is their conscience. But why do they all seem so familiar?... r&r, please!
1. Sesshomaru: To Save or Not to Save

(June 30)

Hm. What is there to say about this fic?... See, my brother was watching Family Matters the other night, and this scene came up with the characters' angels and devils. Y'know, like in many other shows, the characters have a little "shoulder angel" telling them to do the right thing in a situation, and a "shoulder-devil" telling them to do something bad. Now, I'd also drawn a little picture of Kagome and Kikyo as Inuyasha's angel and devil (respectively) in the past, so it got me thinking, What if I did it for other anime characters?... This was the result.

disclaimer: "Tell them you own the anime!" "No, don't!" "C'mon! What have you got to lose?" Will you two shut it?! I own nothing.

The Good, the Bad, and the Confusing

chapter 1

Sesshomaru stopped walking. Lying beside the path he walked was a man who lay in a puddle of his own blood. He could tell the man was dying, most likely struck down by a demon. Sesshomaru reached down and rested his hand on the Tenseiga hesitantly. What should he do?...

"Leave him be, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon lord looked to his shoulder where he had heard the small, annoying voice, and saw a miniature version of his bug-like companion, Jaken, clad in red, standing there.

"A human such as this is not worth your time," he continued. "You have much better things to do."

"No!" cried another little voice. Sesshomaru whipped his head around to see a tiny Rin dressed in a white kimono much like the one she often wore, a halo floating above her head. "You have to help him, Lord Sesshomaru! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah, and how do you know?" snapped Devil-Jaken.

Angel-Rin smiled innocently. "I'm an angel, Master Jaken, I know a lot of things."

"Oh, please, you can't even tie your own shoes!"

She rose an eyebrow. "But... I don't wear shoes."

"HA! Because you can't tie them!"

She ignored him and went on, "Don't listen to him, Lord Sesshomaru, that man needs your help! Please?"

"Will you give it up?" Jaken squawked. "There's no way that Lord Sesshomaru would ever listen to a fool like--" He stopped when he heard Sesshomaru unsheath the Tenseiga. He looked up tearfully. "But... why, my lord?"

Sesshomaru flicked the bug off his shoulder, and, screaming, he poofed to the ground. Then in one swift move, Sesshomaru thrust his sword over the man's body, destroying the underworldly creatures that would momentarily finish him off. Seconds later, the man awoke. "Get up," Sesshomaru demanded.

The man looked up, and his eyes widened. "A demon!" he screamed as he ran off.

Sesshomaru huffed at the ungrateful human. Meanwhile, Angel-Rin smiled, "I'm proud of you, Lord Sesshomaru." And with that, she vanished, and Sesshomaru continued along his path. Humans were such vile beings.

But at least there was one he didn't mind.

--

Well, that was easy. Again, leave a suggestion if you want.

I'm getting a little lonely, guys. Reviews are good!


	2. Ichigo: Totally Worth It

(July 25, 4:05 pm)

Well, obviously, it wouldn't be one of my fics if there wasn't a hint of Bleach involved, now would it? ...What? ...Not all of my fics are about Bleach? ...Oh. Nevermind then. Heh..

disclaimer: Yeah. Don't own Bleach. Praise be Tite Kubo.

chapter 2

Ichigo could not believe what he was seeing. Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, and brother of his (very) good friend Rukia, was, simply put, having the crap beaten out of him by a gigantic hollow. And while most would rush into action and help the poor guy... Ichigo just stood there and blinked a couple times.

"What is wrong with you?!" squeaked a sudden voice. Ichigo looked around, but saw no one. "Over here, you idiot," the voice went on.

He looked down and saw a small (well, small_er_) Rukia perched on his shoulder in a white dress. Ichigo rose an eyebrow at the sight. "'The hell are you doing?" he asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to convince you to help him, but apparently you're not quite getting the message, are ya?"

Again, Ichigo blinked. "...Why should I help him?"

Suddenly, he heard a small poof on his other shoulder. He turned his head toward the sound and found an itty-bitty form of Kon, sporting horns, a tail, and a red jumpsuit (most likely made by an itty-bitty Yuzu). "My thoughts exactly!" he replied to Ichigo's question. "What did he ever do for you?"

"He promised to leave me alone so I wouldn't get _killed_!" cried Rukia.

Kon blinked. "Oh... Why didn't I know that?"

Rukia stared at him curiously. "Yeah, aren't you his conscience? I mean if he knew that, you'd have to know, too."

"Weird."

"Yeah..."

"Guys!" Ichigo shouted. "Your point?"

"Help him out!" shouted Rukia.

"No, it's not worth it!" exclaimed Kon.

"Ichigo, I will hate you if you let my brother die. Do you want me to hate you? Hm?"

"Well... _I'll_ hate you if you help him out!"

The lightbulb finally turned on above Ichigo's head. "Oh. Well, that settles it."

"Really?" Kon asked, a little surprised that it had been so easy to persuade him.

"Yeah, thanks." With that, the two disappeared, and Ichigo unsheathed his sword and rushed over to slay the hollow, which he did in a matter of seconds.

Let's just say Byakuya was less that ecstatic about this.

After a rather obnoxious death glare, the captain walked away, leaving Ichigo to let his head fall back and sigh. And for a moment, things were peaceful for the teenage shinigami... until Kon and Rukia reappeared on his shoulders. Rukia smiled, while Kon's jaw was planted nicely on Ichigo's left shoulder. "How could you?!" he wailed.

Rukia's smile turned into more of a smirk. "Well obviously he couldn't bear the fact that I might hate him. Seems you like me more than I thought, huh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, I'd just prefer if Kon hated me. At least that way he wouldn't talk to me as much."

The teeny-tiny shinigami's face fell. "Fine then." Two poofs later, Ichigo was once again alone.

And that was exactly how he wanted it for now.

--

Heheh. "Teeny-tiny shinigami." That's fun to say. I know it's kind of illogical that Ichigo would have no trouble beating someone Byakuya can't, but isn't that what fanfics are all about? An occasional total lack of logic?


End file.
